


Crickets

by Solziv



Series: To Hate Or Not To Hate? [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angry humans, Cassetticon, Decepticons - Freeform, G1, GEEWUN, Generation 1, Generation One, Insecticon, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Paired drabble, Pile Drivers, Romance, cassette, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1. Paired with “Pile Drivers”. Rumble hates Kickback…or does he? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little drabble from Rumble’s point of view, with suggested Rumble/Kickback…since I like the strange pairing. XD Enjoy.

I hate crickets.

Too many legs, in my opinion. Two’s enough for any guy. But there he goes – karate-kickin’ everythin’, like it’s made of rice paper. Humans make strange stuff, don’t they? But it’s just that he’s standin’ about a hundred yards away and still managin’ to get up my backstrut. Can’t he just _sit_ there and shut up, for once? Stupid kicks are makin’ me shudder.

I don’t care if Megatron says Kickback’s useful for manipulatin’ the meatbags. Yeah, yeah, so I s’pose he’s helped us get through hordes of angry humans before (that we coulda just squashed, if we stamped our pedes), but he’s just always so slaggin’ _smug_.

There he goes again, leapin’ up high and comin’ down hard on that stupid yellow Autobot with a heel kick, flippin’ his body ‘round to deliver a piece of his mind. Since when did _he_ get graceful?

Static’s racin’ through my CPU. Must be the adrenaline of breakin’ the ground apart, right? _Right_?

Jeez, I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this. Sweet Primus…

…I love crickets.

 


End file.
